


Persona 3: Sapphire Festival

by XFreezeX



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFreezeX/pseuds/XFreezeX
Summary: Минато Аризато никогда не был разговорчивым человеком. Ему было по большей части плевать на всё и всех, будто ничего для него не имело значения. Но...приехав в Татсуми Порт-Айленд, он понял, что есть те, о ком он хочет позаботиться. Он понял, что такое искренняя любовь, и какого это, когда у тебя есть друзья.Но есть один человек, который не понимал что он может быть кому дорог... ведь он боялся и остерегался всех. Который всегда говорил что он никто, что он лишь проблема. Так ли это...?
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 1. Прибытие и знакомство

Поезд. Некоторое время до полуночи.

\- Хаа, новая школа, новый дом...Что может быть хуже...? - спросил себя парень, сидя в кабине поезда.

Имя его–Джейден Корр, ему пришлось переехать в Татсуми-Порт Айленд, где он будет жить и учиться оставшийся год. Он блондин, его глаза ярко зелёные и он одет в стандартную мужскую форму Геккукан, школы, в которой будет учиться. Он заметил что рядом с ним стоит синеволосый парень, с сумкой в руке. Было видно что он одел наушники, которые подключены к небольшому плееру у него в кармане. Что привлекло внимание блондина сильнее, так это его одежда–у него такая же форма Геккукан как и у Джейдена. 

Подумав что это хорошая идея начать разговор, Корр смог привлечь к себе внимание парня и спросить:

\- Эээ, привет! Ты тоже в Геккукане учиться будешь, верно? 

Синеволосый, не повернув голову, ответил, очень незаинтересованным голосом:

\- Верно.

Джейден понял что этот парень не самый разговорчивый, поэтому он решил не задавать больше вопросов. Поезд остановился на станции, двое вышли оттуда и направились к улице. Джейден заметил что парень рядом с ним шёл туда же, куда и блондин, поэтому тот спросил.

\- Слушай, а ты случаем не в общежитие идёшь?

\- Да, а что?

\- Просто спросил. Ха, выходит мы будем жить под одной крышей...Ну, тогда наверное стоит представиться– я Джейден. Джейден Корр.

-Минато Аризато. - представился синеволосый, таким же незаинтересованным голосом и выражением лица как и раньше. Джейден вздохнул и посмотрел на свои наручные часы– почти полночь.

\- Вау, вот это я задержался...нужно поскорее прийти к общежитию, нас там наверное заждались. - сказал немного удивлённо Корр, ведь вся эта поездка и в правду заняла слишком много времени. Плюс...блондина вообще в последний момент перевели в Геккукан, по определённым причинам. Двое вышли из станции и начало происходить что-то странное. 

На улице не было видно людей, все машины остановились, уличные фонари перестали светить, свет от луны стал более зеленоватым, чёрт, сама луна стала намного больше и поменяла форму, став более жёлто-зелёной. 

\- Какого...? - спросил с недоумением Джейден, увидев всё это. Минато тем временем продолжал спокойно идти по улице в сторону общежития, будто не замечая изменившуюся обстановку. Джейден удивился подобному пофигизму и просто с осторожностью следовал за Аризато. Пару раз Корр чувствовал что наступал на какие-то странные лужи, из-за света не очень чётко было видно, но они будто красные...Однако, что было за гранью понимания блондина–гробы на улице. Огромные, тёмно-красные гробы расставленные по всей опустевшей улице. Корр просто пытался оставаться спокойным, у него пошли мурашки по спине от происходящего. А Минато всё ещё не обращал внимание на весь этот хаос.

***

Иватодай. Общежитие. Ночь.

Двое вошли в здание и увидели возле себя бледного, тёмноволосого мальчика в тюремной пижаме. Он лишь улыбнулся им и сказал.

\- Ты поздно. Я ждал тебя, очень долгое время...

Джейден заметил что мальчик не ИМ это говорит, а конкретно Минато. Они знакомы?

\- Теперь, можно наконец-то начать. - сказал мальчик и щёлкнул пальцами. Рядом с ними на столе появилась небольшая книжечка, похожая на важный документ. Она сама по себе открылась и мальчик сказал, смотря на Аризато.

\- Подпиши его. Бояться нечего. Просто формальность, это контракт, подписав который, ты будешь брать всю ответственность за свои действия.

Джейден посмотрел в контракт и увидел странную надпись: "Я выбрал эту судьбу по своей воле."

Минато молча подписал его и отдал мальчику. Тот с улыбкой взял его и сказал, отходя назад в темноту.

\- Время, это то, от чего никто не может сбежать. Оно приводит нас всех лишь в один конец. Сколько не желай, оно не исчезнет. Теперь, всё начнется... - после чего будто растворился во тьме. 

Смотрящий на всё это Джейден просто не мог понять что вообще происходит. Не это он ожидал увидеть в новом месте проживания.

\- Так, это абсолютно непонятно. Что это за пацан? Ты его знаешь? - спросил Корр, посмотрев на Аризато. Тот лишь пожал плечами и сказал.

\- Не знаю.

\- Ч-Что значит не знаю!? Он говорил с тобой, будто вы знакомы.

\- Я сам понять не могу, знаю его или нет...

Джейден просто покачал головой и подумал.

"Сумасшедший город какой-то. Ну, хуже точно быть не может..."

Как по злому умыслу судьбы, хуже стало. Со стороны лестницы все услышали женский голос, довольно угрожающий.

\- ...Кто здесь!? 

Двое повернулись в сторону голоса и увидели девушку, у неё светло-коричневые волосы до шеи и карие глаза. Она носит маленькие белые серьги. Она одета в розовый свитер, свободную красную ленту, черную мини-юбку, черные чулки до колен с белыми линиями на внешней стороне. Однако, что было АБСОЛЮТНО не милым, так это пистолет в её руке. 

\- Как вы...Но сейчас...! - говорила она взволнованно, смотря на двоих. Вдруг её выражение лица из взволнованного резко стало более настороженным, она вновь заговорила.

\- Только не говорите...

Минато попробовал подойти к ней ближе, но она быстро среагировала и подняла пистолет.

\- Такеба, стой. - послышался другой женский голос, звучащий немного старше чем у девушки в розовом. Свет вернулся, лампы горели и был виден нормально интерьер общежития, а также вторую девушку: у неё длинные рыжие волосы, закрывающие ее левый глаз. Ее глаза карие. Она носит униформу Gekkoukan High с личными вещами: без пиджака, белой блузки, черной юбки выше колен и черного колена сапоги.

\- Вы пришли немного позже ожидаемого. Ну, это не так уж и удивительно, считая что вас двоих перевели сюда в последний момент. - сказала она, опускаясь вниз к прибывшим. Девушка в розовом быстро спрятала пистолет и старалась вести себя спокойно. Минато не отводил от неё взгляд, скорее всего из-за оружия. Другая девушка спустилась к ним и сказала, повернув голову к другой.

\- Это новые жители нашего общежития. Они будут жить вместе с нами в течении учебного года.

\- П-Правда? - спросила та и посмотрела на двоих парней с недоумением, после чего сказала тихо, - Но почему именно в этот час...?

\- Их перевели сюда в последний момент, из-за разных обстоятельств. Моё имя Мицуру Кириджо, а это Юкари Такеба. Добро пожаловать в наше общежитие. - представилась Мицуру.

\- Привет, я Юкари. - сказала более-менее спокойно девушка в розовом.

\- Минато Аризато. Приятно познакомиться. - представился синеволосый, что казалось абсолютно ненормальным, так это его как всегда незаинтересованный голос.

\- М-Мне тоже... - сказала Юкари, всё же её беспокойство в этот момент немного вернулось. Кажется она тоже удивлена тому, насколько спокойно ей это сказал Минато, будто он и не видел как она держала в руке пистолет.

\- З-Здравствуйте, я Джейден Корр. - представился блондин, немного волнуясь из-за предыдущего момента. Не часто на него пистолет наставляли. Кстати об этом предмете, Корр взглядом указал на руку Юкари, в котором было оружие и сказал немного нервно.

\- Н-Насчёт...

\- Это для самозащиты. Сейчас неспокойное время в городе, так что нужно быть начеку. - сказала спокойно Мицуру, сложив руки.

"Неспокойное время...?" подумал Корр, начав сомневаться насчёт безопасности этого города. Гробы на улицах, странная луна по ночам, обычные школьники с оружием...это всё нормальным трудно назвать.

\- Вы наверное устали за время поездки, идите отдохните, Такеба проведёт вас к вашим комнатам. Все ваши вещи уже должны были быть доставлены. - сказала Кириджо. Юкари кивнула и сказала двоим.

\- Идём, мужские комнаты на втором этаже. 

Парни проследовали за ней, оставив Мицуру одну внизу. Она вздохнула и сказала себе.

\- Надеюсь с этим Джейденом проблем не будет...

Тем временем, трое уже стояли возле первой комнаты. Она была на втором этаже в конце коридора, это будет комната Минато.

\- Ну...вот. Не трудно запомнить верно? - задала вопрос Такеба как можно дружелюбнее, очевидно что она нервничает из-за того момента с пистолетом. 

\- Есть вопросы? - спросила она вновь. Минато явно ничего не интересовало сейчас, поэтому Джейден решился спросить.

\- Тот пацан что встретил нас, он тоже тут живёт?

\- Пацан...? О чём ты? - не поняла ничего девушка. Корр понял что она всерьёз ничего не знает, поэтому больше ничего не спрашивал.

\- Можно у вас кое-что спросить? Когда вы шли от станции сюда, всё ли было нормально? - задала ещё один вопрос Юкари. Блондин в этот момент хотел уже сказать насчёт гробов и остального паранормального дерьма, но стоило ему только открыть рот, как Минато сказал спокойно вместо него.

\- Да.

\- Понятно...Тогда всё в порядке. - сказала Юкари со своей дружелюбной улыбкой. Джейден посмотрел с непониманием на Аризато, после чего он задумался, может это всё только ему привиделось...? Ведь, если бы синеволосый всё это видел, то он бы наверное что-то сказал по этому поводу...верно?

\- Я уверена что у вас есть ещё вопросы, но давайте оставим их на потом, хорошо? Спокойной ночи. - сказала Такеба двоим и опустилась вниз по лестнице.

\- А за мою комнату ни слова... -сказал себе со вздохом блондин, решив что эти странности ему лишь привиделись, он всё же не выспался дома по...определённым причинам. Такеба всё же вернулась быстро назад со словами.

\- П-Прости, Корр-сан, я забыла за тебя! Твоя комната в начале коридора. Грубо с моей стороны, да...?

\- Всё нормально, можете не волноваться, Такеба-сан. - ответил он спокойно. Она выдохнула с облегчением и вновь спустилась вниз.

\- Ладно, спокойной ночи. - сказал повернувшись к Минато Джейден. Он кивнул и напоследок посмотрел в сторону лестницы, прежде чем зайти в свою комнату.

Джейден это заметил и хмыкнул, подумав.

"Не такой и пофигист, видимо...". Вскоре Корр и сам пошёл в свою комнату, ведь ему ещё в новую школу скоро.

В комнате Джейдена ничто в общем не выделялось, обычная, практически базовая комната. Он не долго думая решил лечь спать, всё же нужно выспаться.

\- Ну это куда лучше чем дома... - сказал себе Корр, прежде чем заснуть.

***

Следующий день. Раннее Утро. 7 апреля, вторник.

Джейден проснулся из-за стука в дверь. Он быстро оделся и открыл её, увидев стоящую по ту сторону Юкари Такебу со стоящим рядом с ней Минато Аризато. 

\- Доброе утро. Как спалось? - спросила она спокойно и с улыбкой. 

\- Доброе. Не могу поверить, но я выспался. - сказал он с небольшим смешком.

\- Хорошо, Мицуру-сенпай попросила меня провести вас в школу. Ну, можем идти? - сказала девушка. Джейден кивнул и троица прошла к станции. По пути туда, Юкари задала один вопрос Джейдену.

\- Кстати, Корр-сан, у тебя довольно странное имя. Ты не из Японии?

\- Вообще я родился в Америке, но рос в Японии. Наверное моим родителям захотелось оставить мне не Японское имя, так я выделялся бы чем-то. - ответил блондин, почесав голову. Минато тем временем обратил внимание на его ответ, он явно не уверен в том что сказал.

***

Троица уже сидела в поезде на пути в школу.

\- Нам нужно садиться на монорельс, чтобы добраться туда. Ваши прошлые школы явно не такими были, верно?

\- Не, в моей школе точно такого не было. Мне приходилось в метро ехать постоянно, когда все вокруг тебя давят собой и с трудом держась. А если ты находил среди всей этой кучи свободное место и занимал его первее всех–у тебя явно счастливый день. - ответил с небольшой улыбкой Джейден, вспоминая свою старую школу.

Но...улыбка эта резко пропала почему-то.

\- Ну, теперь можешь забыть о таком дискомфорте. Тут обычно людей не так уж и много, максимум по праздникам бывает такой рой, как в метро, разве что не так уж и часто. - сказала Юкари тоже улыбнувшись. 

\- Мне это место нравится с каждой секундой. - ответил он со смехом.

\- Мне нравится монорельс из-за этого прекрасного чувства, будто ты паришь над морем. Странная я, да? - спросила Такеба.

\- Нет, в этом нет ничего странного. Я и сам начал чувствовать себя так... - ответил Минато, не отрывая взгляд от окна.

"По твоему голосу хрен поймёшь, на самом деле..." подумал Джейден. Юкари немного похихикала и сказала Аризато.

\- Спасибо, приятно знать что я не одна такая. Кстати, мы же сейчас возле школы проезжаем, смотрите! - сказала она двум парням. Джейден повернул голову к окну и увидел довольно большое белое здание школы, с тремя входами и прекрасными деревьями сакуры возле ворот. Под облаками эта школа выглядит довольно хорошо, она всем видом говорит что это школа не простая, а высшая.

\- Думаю это будет весёлый год... - сказал себе Корр, с улыбкой смотря на это здание.

***

Возле школы. Раннее утро.

\- Доброе утро...! - сказала им проходящая мимо школьница. Юкари ей ответила с улыбкой и посмотрела на двоих парней, идущих рядом с ней, сказав:

\- Добро пожаловать в высшую школу Геккукан! Вы будете любить это место! -

Юкари выглядела довольно хорошо на фоне школы и с розовыми листьями деревьев по сторонам. Когда Минато посмотрел на неё в этот момент, его щёки по какой-то непонятной причине начали нагреваться. Он решил пойти впереди остальных, Джейден не понял почему Аризато так резко ускорился, скорее всего это опять в нём заиграл пофигизм.

***

Школа. Первый этаж, главный вход.

\- Ну, дальше вы уже сами. Вам надо сперва увидеться с вашим классным руководителем, учительская вон там слева. - сказала Юкари.

\- Спасибо. - сказал как всегда кратко Аризато и посмотрел в сторону учительской.

\- Прежде чем вы пойдёте...Насчёт прошлой ночи и того что вы видели–никому, хорошо? - сказала девушка двоим. Джейден как-то уже подзабыл, что это та самая девушка, которая встретила их с пистолетом в руке.

\- Х-Хорошо, Такеба-сан. - ответил немного нервно Корр. А Минато просто молча кивнул, кто бы сомневался...

\- Ну, тогда увидимся позже. - сказала Юкари и пошла на второй этаж, оставив двоих внизу. Блондин не знает что насчёт Минато, но он сам не особо хочет идти в учительскую, ведь он знает насколько серьёзный разговор у него будет сейчас. Двое прошли в учительскую через коридор, по пути увидев странного мужчину в самурайском шлеме. Когда они вошли в кабинет, они увидели женщину в обычной деловой одежде, которая сказала им.

\- А, вы те новые студенты? Так...Минато Аризато и... - читала женщина с документов в руках и как по злой шутке остановилась на имени Джейдена. Она сперва глянула на блондина а потом вновь на документ, дочитав.

\- ...Джейден Корр...Ладно, с тобой я поговорю отдельно. Вы в одиннадцатом классе... - говорила она и перелистывала страницы, Корр тем временем чувствовал себя хуже обычного. Он понимал насколько ему сейчас будет тяжело от этого разговора отдельно.

\- Так...Вау, Аризато, ты жил во многих интересных местах. Посмотрим...в 1999...Десять лет назад, твои родители- - женщина быстро остановилась, увидев остальное в документе. Она посмотрела на синеволосого и сказала виновато.

\- Мне жаль...я была так занята, что у меня попросту небыло времени прочитать это.

\- Ничего страшного... - сказал Минато спокойно, разве что в его голосе можно было услышать малозаметную нотку грусти.

"Что-то случилось с его родителями...?" подумал Джейден, посмотрев на Аризато.

\- Хорошо. Я мисс Ториуми, я преподаю Композицию. Добро пожаловать в нашу школу.

\- Здравствуйте, мисс Ториуми. - сказал Минато. Джейден всё же промолчал, у него и так в голове мешанина от предстоящего диалога с учителем.

\- Вы видели ваши назначенные классы? Вы вдвоем будете в 2-F, это мой класс. Но прежде чем пойти туда, нужно пройти в Аудиторию, церемония приветствия начнется скоро. Аризато, подожди меня возле кабинета, мне с Корром нужно обсудить кое-что. - сказала Ториуми Минато. Он кивнул и вышел спокойно из кабинета.

\- Так, теперь насчёт тебя... - сказала со вздохом учительница, посмотрев на блондина, который с виду нервничал. И у него на это было полное право.

***

Аудитория. То же время.

Джейден чувствовал себя очень плохо после разговора. Слова Ториуми в очередной раз пронеслись в его голове, будто они хотят окончательно добить его:

"...Я не хочу чтобы подобное произошло в нашей школе, хорошо...?"

Директор тем временем что-то говорил о светлом будущем школы и прочем, Корр не слушал это вообще.

\- Псст... - кто-то пытался привлечь внимание блондина к себе. Он вздохнул и посмотрел назад, спросив:

\- Чего тебе...?

\- Слушай, я видел как ты и тот синеволосый парень шли вместе с Юкари-сан в школу. Ты случаем не знаешь, у неё есть парень? - спросил ученик. Джейден в этот момент посмотрел на недалеко сидящего Минато и подумал.

"Ладно, у меня и так настроение испорчено, может шутка не помешает..."

\- Тот синеволосый и есть её парень. - сказал с небольшой улыбкой Джейден. Парень с виду охренел и сказал с удивлением:

\- Серьёзно!? Блин, он тот ещё везунчик...!

Джейден понял что шутка пошла не в хорошую сторону, поэтому он быстро сказал.

\- Успокойся, я просто-

\- Что за разговоры? Это один из учеников из класса Ториуми? - задал вопрос какой-то учитель недалеко от них. Джейден быстро замолчал и вернул внимание к директору, пытаясь не выдавать себя.

\- Тихо вы! Из-за вас у меня могут быть неприятности! - сказала серьёзно учительница, пытаясь взглядом найти того, кто разговаривал. Повезло что Корр вовремя затих, хотя эта шутка про Минато и Юкари могла быть серьёзно не понята тем парнем.

***

Класс. После школы.

Джейден сидел на своём месте и всё ещё думал о словах Ториуми. Не простым выйдет для него этот год, это уж точно... Он услышал как за ним кто-то сказал.

\- Эй, чё как?

Джейден повернулся в сторону голоса и увидел как к Минато подошёл какой-то высокий ученик с кепкой на голове.

\- Что тебе нужно? - спросил коротко и незаинтересованно Минато.

\- Эй, я просто хочу познакомиться. Я Джунпей Иори. - сказал парень и увидел что на них сейчас смотрит блондин. Джунпей уже переключил внимание на него и сказал.

\- Точно, ты же тоже новенький...! Я Дж-

\- Не стоит, я уже всё услышал. - перебил его спокойно Джейден.

\- Я перешёл в эту школу в 8 классе и знаю какого это быть новеньким тут. Так что, я решил подойти и сказать "Привет!"...Ну, видите какой я хороший парень? - спросил с улыбкой Иори, он явно доволен собой. Трое услышали как к ним подошла Юкари, разочарованно вздохнув. Увидев её, Джунпей ухмыльнулся и сказал:

\- Эй, это же Юка-тан! Даже и не думал что мы будем в одном классе опять.

\- Опять за своё? Клянусь, ты заговоришь с кем угодно, если они будут слушать. Ты никогда не думал что ты можешь мешать кому-то? - сказала Юкари, видимо у этих двоих очень интересные дружеские отношения.

\- Что? Но я же просто хотел быть дружелюбным. - сказал в свою защиту Иори.

\- Ладно, как скажешь. Кстати, забавное совпадение, что мы все учимся в одном классе... - сказала она и посмотрела на двух парней.

\- Просто совпадение. - сказал как всегда в своём любимом видимо тоне Минато.

\- Знаю, но всё же...я была немного удивлена.

\- Слушайте, я и тот блондин вообще-то тоже сейчас в этом классе, вы не забыли? - спросил Джунпей, пытаясь вернуть к себе внимание.

\- Меня зовут Джейден кстати. И мне просто нечего сказать сейчас, поэтому я и молчу. - сказал спокойно блондин, решив забыть на минуту хотя бы о прошлом диалоге с учителем.

\- Джейден? Ты не из Японии, что-ли? - спросил Джунпей слегка удивлённо.

\- Exactly. - произнёс ради забавы Джейден одно из тех немногих английских слов, которые он знает. Джунпей явно удивился куда больше чем раньше и сказал.

\- Вау, так ты иностранец! И как я понял ты из Америки. Слушай, а что у вас в Америке круче чем у нас в Японии?

\- Я на самом деле рос в Японии, об Америке мало что знаю, хоть и родился там. - сказал Корр, пытаясь охладить интерес Иори. Тот вздохнул разочарованно и посмотрел на Минато с Юкари, сказав с ухмылкой.

\- Кстати, тут по школе один интересный слушок пошёл о вас двоих...

\- О чём ты? - спросила непонимающе Юкари. Минато тоже как ни странно заинтересовался тем, что сказал парень в кепке.

\- Ну, что у вас тесные отношения друг с другом...! - сказал с неисчезающей ухмылкой Иори. Джейден в этот момент подумал.

"Похоже мне нужно было просто молчать, этот парень из аудитории явно не понимает шуток. Надеюсь Такеба-сан не узнает о том, кто изначально распространил слух иначе мне кранты..."

\- Да мы просто живём в одном общежитии, между нами ничего нет! Почему вообще все начали говорить об этом!? Теперь я из-за тебя волнуюсь... - сказала Такеба смутившись, после чего вновь вернула внимание к двум другим одноклассникам, сказав более тихо чем раньше.

\- Эй...вы же никому не говорили о...сами знаете чём, верно?

\- Нет, ни слова. - сказал уверенно Джейден, а Минато молча покачал головой.

\- Хорошо... Серьёзно, никому не говорите о прошлой ночи, ясно? - сказала Юкари и все заметили как Джунпей стоит возле них с чуть ли не упавшей на пол челюстью.

"Если он сейчас произнесёт то что я не хочу слышать, придется всё ему объяснять...", подумал Джейден, понимая к какому выводу сразу пришёл Иори, услышав эту фразу без знания нужного контекста.

\- Ч-Что? - спросила Юкари, не понимая выражение лица одноклассника.

\- Прошлой ночи...? - спросил он с той же миной.

"Поздно, он уже подумал не о том...!" пронеслось в голове Джейдена.

\- П-Погоди секунду! Это не то о чём ты думаешь! - сказала Юкари с раздраженным выражением лица.

\- Я встретила его только вчера и между нами ничего нет! Так, ладно, мне нужно идти и заботиться о некоторых делах в клубе лучников, даже и не думай распространять эти слухи, ты меня понял? - сказала Юкари, выходя из класса. Джунпей фыркнул и сказал, подойдя к двоим.

\- Как будто я изначально этот слух начал...Кстати, вы не знаете кто виновник всех этих слухов?

\- Определённо нет. - ответил быстро блондин, пытаясь отвести от себя подозрения. Он не виноват что некоторые личности просто не понимают сарказма.

\- Ну ладно, зато это твой первый день и все уже говорят о тебе! - сказал с улыбкой Иори и положил руку на плечо Аризато.

\- Я прям чувствую, это будет весёлый год! - сказал вновь Джунпей. Корр в этот момент вздохнул и сказал себе.

\- Надеюсь это будет хотя-бы спокойно... 

***

Тот же день. Вечер.

Джейден и Минато вернулись со школы, перед этим поговорив немного с Джунпеем. Он упомянул школьные клубы и блондин всерьёз думает вступить в клуб по бегу, всё же это единственный неплохой талант у него. А Минато большую часть времени молчал и лишь иногда отвечал на вопросы. Аризато явно человек не особо разговорчивый, похоже с этим связано то, что прочитала Ториуми в его документах, а именно о его родителях.

На первом этаже сидели Мицуру и Юкари, одна на диване, читая какую-то книгу, а вторая на кухне.

\- Вы вернулись. Ну, и как вам первый день учёбы? - задала вопрос Кириджо, увидев как в здание вошли они. Джейден вздохнул и ответил устало:

\- Довольно неплохо. Думал будет куда хуже...

\- А ты, Аризато? - спросила Мицуру у синеволосого.

\- Нормально. Джунпей забавный. - ответил он коротко и пошёл наверх, в свою комнату.

\- Джунпей...? - не поняла Мицуру.

\- Это наш одноклассник. Он и в правду забавный, правда...с интеллектом у него не всё отлично. - ответил честно Джейден, покачав головой. Мицуру немного улыбнулась и сказала.

\- Понятно...Ты наверное устал. Стоит пойти отдохнуть, завтра ещё один учебный день.

Блондин кивнул и пошёл наверх в свою комнату.

\- Он не выглядит таким уж плохим... - сказала Мицуру.

***

Вечер. Общежитие, 8 апреля.

Этот день прошёл довольно обычно. В школе в общем ничего интересного не произошло, разве что та история,которую услышали Минато и Джейден о ученице, которая перестала ходить в школу и смотрит постоянно на стену из-за болезни, не звучит так уж и хорошо. Кстати о Минато, он довольно внимательный ученик, как заметил Корр. Он помог невнимательному Джунпею с вопросом и в классе о нём начали говорить чаще. Сам Джейден старается не выделяться, так будет лучше для всех.

Когда они вошли в общежитие, двое увидели что Юкари уже здесь и разговаривает с каким-то мужчиной в пальто и длинными карими волосами, он также носит очки.

\- А, а вот и наши новые гости. Добрый вечер. Я Шуджи Икутски, директор общежития.

\- З-Здравствуйте, директор Искутский...То есть Икутуски...Как ещё раз...? - спросил неуверенно Джейден, понимая насколько он сейчас облажался с произношением.

\- Икутски. Язык заплетается, да? Поэтому я сам не люблю представляться, даже мне это порой сложно сделать. Простите за проблемы, связанные с вашим пребыванием здесь. Вскоре вы получите нормальные комнаты.

\- Зачем вы пришли? - спросил Минато.

\- Чтобы поприветствовать вас, конечно! Кстати, Юкари, а где Мицуру?

\- Она на верху. - ответила кратко Юкари.

\- Как всегда занята. Хотя, ей не повредило бы спуститься и поздороваться...Есть другие вопросы?

\- Да, у меня есть один. А кто вообще живёт в общежитии? Я уже понял за себя, Минато, Юкари и Мицуру, но вроде бы одна из мужских комнат занята...Тут есть ещё один житель? - задал вопрос Джейден. 

\- Верно, тут живёт Акихико Санада, лидер боксёрского клуба. Надеюсь вы все сдружитесь. - ответил с улыбкой Икутски, правда в этой улыбке Корр чувствовал что-то странное, даже непонятное...

\- Что ж, вы наверное устали. Вы должны пойти спать раньше обычного. - сказал директор. Двое послушались и пошли наверх к своим комнатам, спать.

***

Позже, в одной из комнат общежития...

\- Ну, и что с ними...? - спросил Икутски, смотря на экраны, где видно трансляцию с комнат новеньких, на которых они спят. Митсуру повернулась к директору, сказав.

\- Они уже заснули. Директор, вы думаете что они...? 

\- Не знаю насчёт Аризато, а вот Корр вполне может быть с нужным нам талантом. Ведь в его досье был один необычный случай, связанный с Тёмным Часом... - ответил Икутски, смотря на экран с двумя учениками. Вдруг свет в комнате стал более зелёным чем обычно, а лампы в комнате потухли. Икутски улыбнулся и сказал.

\- Хм, возможно у нас двойной улов...они оба всё ещё спят. Если они оба остались в своей обычной форме, хоть и во время сна, то это значит что они могут быть собой во время Тёмного Часа. Другой вопрос, есть ли у них потенциал...Хотя, у них должен быть. Без него, <b>они</b> бы уже захватили их.

\- Жутковато... - сказала немного вздрогнув Юкари.

\- Так или иначе, стоит ещё пару дней понаблюдать за ними, вдруг что выясниться...

\- Не знаю, мне не особо нравится вот так шпионить за ним... - сказала Юкари, смотря на экран с Минато. Мицуру обратила внимание на слова Такебы и спросила:

\- Ним...?

\- Т-То есть ними! Я хотела сказать ними, кхм.. - оправдывалась быстро девушка.

***

Тем временем, в комнате Минато...

Аризато спал довольно неспокойно, странный голос звучал в его голове.

\- ... Хозяин... Аризато Минато...

Он очнулся в странной комнате, похожей на лифт. Часы на самом верху шли куда быстрее обычного и сама комната была нездорово синего цвета. Он чувствовал как сидит на удобном стуле и увидел перед собой странного старика, сидящего недалеко от него на синем, роскошном диване, у старика длинный острый нос, он был сгорбленный, и он трогал пальцем свой белый платок у него в переднем кармане пиджака. 

\- Добро пожаловать в Бархатную Комнату. Моё имя Игорь, я рад быть вашим помощником в путешествии. - сказал носатый спокойно, после чего указал рукой на стоящую рядом с ним высокую девушку в синем платье и синей шапочке, она была с чистой белой кожей и коротко стриженными белыми волосами, её глаза были ярко желтого цвета. Она держала большую книгу в руке.

\- Это моя ассистентка Элизабет. - представил девушку Игорь.

\- Приятно познакомиться. - сказала она дружелюбно.

\- Это место находится между сном и явью, разумом и материей...Только те, кто подписал контракт, могут посещать эту комнату. - сказал Игорь. Минато заметил что перед ним лежал тот контракт, который Аризато подписал не так давно.

\- Вам суждено полностью овладеть вашей уникальной способностью, и вам понадобиться моя помощь. Главное, чтобы вы не игнорировали контракт и брали на себя всю ответственность за ваши же решения.

\- Я не понимаю... - сказал Минато наконец-то.

\- Это естественно, пока что...Возьмите это. - сказал Игорь и в руке школьника со светом появился синий ключ.

\- До скорых встреч... - сказал неизвестный и Минато чувствовал как он просыпается. 

Что это было сейчас...?


	2. 2. Скрытый Час

Торговый центр Палоуния. После школы. 9 апреля.

Минато шёл вместе с Джунпеем в местный торговый центр, естественно самому Аризато это не было интересно, Иори просто не затыкался насчёт этого места. На этот раз он приходил в школу один, тот Джейден видимо решил отправляться в школу пораньше. Блондин кстати сегодня хоть и был в школе, но он был явно торопливее чем раньше, будто не хотел куда-то опаздывать. Аризато не знает куда он пошёл после, он будто исчез. Но всё же синеволосому всё равно что твориться с блондином, это не его дело.

Когда двое зашли в центр, Минато был всё же немного удивлён интерьером. Он выглядел довольно хорошо для торгового центра: рабочий фонтан в середине, разные магазины которые выделяются и отличаются друг от друга одним лишь видом, несколько удобных лавочек, да и просто уютная атмосфера. Разные подростки разговаривали друг с другом, люди ходили по магазинам и просто все занимались обычными делами. Неудивительно что это место так любят посещать.

\- Сколько не гуляю с ребятами из школы, мы всегда оказываемся здесь. - сказал с улыбкой Джунпей, вернув тем самым Минато из мира мыслей. Что Аризато не так уж и нравилось.

\- Тут есть караоке, аркада и даже магазин с дисками. А ещё тут есть вон тот клуб, но я внутри никогда не был. - сказал Иори, звуча довольно разочарованно в последнем предложении. 

Эти места для Минато не имели особого интереса, он не фанат видео-игр и уж тем более караоке. Но магазин с дисками представляет для него определённый интерес, он не любит петь, а вот слушать музыку ему всегда приятно. Помимо того что сказал Джунпей, он заметил тут небольшое кафе, где подают видимо кофе, аптеку, закрытый антикварный магазин, ювелирный магазин и...

\- А что там? - спросил Минато, указав на место возле лестницы. Там был виден проход, из которого шёл слабо синий свет.

\- А...? Оу, эта задняя аллея, там ничего нет. ВООБЩЕ. - сказал Джунпей. Минато был уверен что свет оттуда не с проста, но смотреть что там сейчас нет особого смысла, Аризато устал за сегодня. Поговорив ещё немного с Джунпеем, он пошёл назад в общежитие.

***

Общежитие. Вечер.

Когда Минато вернулся, он увидел как всегда Мицуру и Юкари, занятых разными делами. Кириджо что-то набирала в компьютере недалеко от входа, а Такеба что-то читала в своём телефоне, сидя на диване. Разве что нигде не видно Джейдена или того Акихико, о котором говорил директор, к которому Минато относиться с настороженностью, по непонятной для него же причине.

\- Сегодня луна выглядит очень красиво. Никогда не повредит почитать хорошую книгу в полную луну... - сказала Мицуру увидев Аризато. Он пожал плечами и прошёл дальше к лестнице, думая пройти к себе в комнату. Но его внимание почему-то перешло на сидящую девушку в розовом и он подумал: "Ладно, поздороваюсь за сегодня хотя-бы..."

Он подошёл к Юкари и сказал: "Привет."

Увидев Аризато, она улыбнулась и сказала.

\- Привет, Аризато-сан. Как дела?

\- Нормально.

\- У меня тоже. Аризато-сан, можно странный вопрос задать?

\- Какой?

\- Ты умеешь готовить?

Услышав этот вопрос, Минато всерьёз задумался. Не сказать что он в своей жизни много готовил, но опредёленно то что у него получалось было неплохим.

\- Вроде бы. А к чему этот вопрос?

\- Раньше в общежитии была ответственная за готовку, но теперь здесь только студенты. Жаль что сейчас её здесь нет, ты так не думаешь?

\- Возможно. Я не против если бы мне кто-то готовил еду.

\- Я сама повар никудышный, а Мицуру-сенпай этим не интересуется, так что я подумала, вдруг ты можешь...

Минато посмотрел в сторону кухни и подумал: "Может стоит попробовать...?"

\- Ладно, прости за глупые вопросы. Ты наверное устал за сегодня. - сказала Юкари и вновь вернулась к чтению чего-то на телефоне. Минато всё же согласен с ней–ему не помешает пойти поспать.

Когда Аризато поднялся на второй этаж, он увидел Джейдена в слегка необычном состоянии. Он спал как убитый, сидя на стуле возле торговых автоматов. Минато подошёл к нему и немного толкнул, от чего блондин резко проснулся и встал с места, протирая глаза.

\- Бл...не пугай меня так... - сказал сонный Корр и зевнул. Минато всё же решил поинтересоваться, почему он тут спит.

\- Ты заснул здесь. Почему?

Тот посмотрел на него с непониманием и сказал.

\- Заснул...? Понятия не имею о чём ты...Ладно, я пойду к себе... - сказал всё ещё сонный блондин и пошёл в свою комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. Через пару секунд он услышал грохот из комнаты, видимо он как камень рухнул на кровать и вновь заснул.

\- Что там происходит...? - донёсся снизу голос Такебы, видимо этот звук прошёл по всему общежитию.

\- Ничего. Всё нормально. - ответил спокойно Минато и пошёл в свою комнату, вскоре тоже заснув.

***

Позже, в одной из комнат общежития...

Икутски вошёл в комнату, где как всегда были заняты Юкари с Мицуру, наблюдая за двумя новоприбывшими. Свет в комнате как всегда был отключён, что значит–этот час вновь настал.

\- Ну, и как они? - спросил директор, подойдя к экрану. Митсуру повернула голову к нему и ответила.

\- Аризато всё тот же что и прошлой ночью, но Корр довольно нестабилен сейчас.

\- Скорее всего это из-за его состояния перед сном. Он выглядел сильно уставшим... - сказала Юкари.

\- Хм, даже у тех у кого есть потенциал могут быть нестабильными сперва...Потеря памяти, дезориентация...Но он другой. У него не наблюдается ни одного симптома. - сказал Икутски, смотря уже на экран с Минато.

\- Но...мы обращаемся с ними как с подопытными крысами... - сказала немного неуверенно Такеба. 

\- Я понимаю твоё сомнение, но это важно для нас набирать новых участников. Я слышал что они твои одноклассники...будет ли тебе более комфортно, работая с кем-то из твоего класса? - спросил директор, пытаясь успокоить девушку. Она вновь посмотрела на экран с Минато и сказала.

\- Возможно, но всё же...

\- Стойте, куда делся...? - спросила встревоженно Митсуру и включила изображение с Джейденом на полный экран. Корра не было в его комнате.

\- Что!? Но он только что был там! - сказала Юкари взволнованно. Вдруг по комнате раздался звук экстренного вызова.

\- Командная Комната. Это ты, Акихико? - спросила Митсуру, ответив на вызов.

\- Ага...вы не поверите что я нашёл, эта хрень огромная...! Жаль что времени говорить у меня нет, оно гонится за мной...! - сказал парень из динамиков, по его голосу можно понять что он сейчас бежит.

\- Хотел сказать вам за это. Я почти добрался... - сказал Санада и связь оборвалась.

\- Он что, приведёт эту штуку сюда!? - спросила взволнованно Юкари и подорвалась с места. Мицуру сделала тоже самое и повернула голову к стоящему рядом директору, сказав.

\- Директор! Нам нужно готовиться к битве и поскорее найти, куда делся Корр.

Икутски нервно кивнул и сказал неспокойно.

\- Х-Хорошо, будьте осторожны!

***

Тем временем, на первом этаже общежития.

Джейден сонный прошёл на кухню и хотел набрать из крана воды, чтобы попить. В его комнате кран не работал, поэтому он спустился вниз.

\- Стоило проснуться ради чёртовой воды...*зевок* - сказал он себе и включил кран. Из него быстро вытекло немного воды и всё, больше он не работал.

\- Да ладно, и здесь не работает...!? - сказал он вновь и попробовал включить свет. Он не включался вообще.

\- А, видимо электричества нет, поэтому кран и не работает...Ну, выпью хоть немного того что есть... - сказал Корр и взял стакан, в котором было немного воды. Он уже хотел выпить, но вдруг кто-то вбежал в главный вход и закрыл своей спиной дверь. Корр увидел, что это беловолосый парень с короткой стрижкой, он одет в стандартную форму Геккукан, разве что он носил красную жилетку. Он выглядел старше чем Джейден, видимо это тот Акихико, о котором говорил Икутски. Джейден подошёл к нему и спросил.

\- Вы в порядке?

Увидев блондина, Санада удивился, сказав.

\- Какого...!? Ты что тут делаешь!?

\- Я просто пришёл попить воды, и всё. - ответил непонимающе Корр.

\- Да не об этом я! Как ты- - не успел задать вопрос Санада, как все услышали быстрые шаги в свою сторону. Двое увидели Кириджо и Такебу, Мицуру увидела двух парней и сказала.

\- Акихико! И...Корр? 

\- Я в порядке, а что с этим? У него есть потенциал?

\- Потенциал? Вы о чём вообще? - спросил в абсолютном непонимании Джейден.

\- Корр, сейчас же уходи отсюда! Тут не безопасно! - сказала чётко Мицуру.

\- Сейчас вы такое увидите, оно скоро будет тут! - сказал с задором Санада, держась за плечо.

\- Сейчас не время для шуток! - сказала серьёзно Кириджо, понимая в насколько опасной ситуации они сейчас.

\- Такеба, иди разбуди Аризато и выходите через задний ход вместе с Корром! - указала сенпай, посмотрев на Юкари. Только Юкари хотела что-то сказать, как вдруг огромная тёмная рука пробила окно рядом с ними и взяла Джейдена, вытянув его на улицу.

\- Что за!? Джейден! - крикнула Юкари, увидев это.

\- Мы спасём его. Иди к Аризато. - сказал Акихико серьёзно и отошёл от двери. Такеба всё же побежала наверх, волнуясь за остальных.

Тем временем что то тёмное сжимало Джейдена в руке, он пытался вырваться, но любые попытки были тщетными. Он увидел что у этого существа было огромное количество рук и оно в одной из них держала синюю маску. Оно пригляделось к блондину через маску и выкинуло его подальше, от чего Джейден спиной врезался в один из магазинов неподалёку и разбил там витрину собой.

Он лежал на земле с болью в теле, он попытался встать, но боль не давала ему возможность сделать это. Вдруг он увидел как два каких-то тёмных существа начали подходить к нему, они были похожи на лужи с красными глазами и длинными, будто жидкими руками.

\- Н-Не подходите...! - начал паниковать Джейден и заметил что возле него лежит антикварный кинжал. Он быстро посмотрел назад и увидел что он врезался в витрину антикварного магазина, и видимо этот кинжал оттуда. Он не долго думая взял оружие и превозмогая боль встал с земли, начиная отходить от монстров в другую сторону. Страх в этот момент кипел в разуме Корра, он не знал что делать.

***

Тем временем, в общежитии, на втором этаже.

Минато проснулся от громкого шума внизу. Он встал с кровати и протирая глаза хотел проверить в чём дело, но он даже дверь открыть не успел, как в неё начали громко стучать.

\- Просыпайся! Это срочно! - услышал по ту сторону двери синеволосый голос Такебы. Он спокойно открыл дверь и спросил.

\- В чём дело...?

Она быстро взяла его за руку и сказала в спешке.

\- У меня нет времени объяснять! Нужно отсюда быстро уходить!

Минато с непониманием посмотрел на девушку и увидел как она ему протянула...короткий меч. Он взял оружие и сразу почувствовал как его тащат за руку куда-то.

\- Возьми его, на всякий случай. Всё, идём! - сказала она и потащила за собой Аризато. Они быстро спустились на первый этаж, попутно всё вокруг них тряслось. Юкари отпустила руку Минато и сказала, успокаиваясь.

\- Хорошо, тут мы будем в порядке... 

\- Может уже объяснишь в чём дело? - спросил Минато, не отпуская меч из руки. Он может и не понимал в чём дело, но какое-то чувство не давало ему просто бросить оружие.   
Она сперва хотела ответить ему, но вдруг они услышали голос Мицуру, который непонятно откуда доносился.

\- Юкари, ты меня слышишь!? - спросила Кириджо. 

\- Д-Да, слышу! - ответила уверенно Такеба.

\- Будь осторожна, тут больше чем один враг, и тот с кем мы сражаемся, не то существо, которое видел Акихико, и это не оно вытащило Корра из здания! - сказала Мицуру от чего Такеба была в знатном удивлении. Вдруг пол начал вновь сотрясаться и Юкари сказала, взволнованно.

\- Н-Нужно уходить. Пошли! - Она хотела вновь взять синеволосого за руку, но он быстро убрал её, сказав.

\- Я и сам могу. Идём.

Двое побежали на второй этаж, когда они добрались ло лестницы, стёкла из окон разбились, один из осколков ранил ногу Юкари. Она схватилась за неё немного, вскрикнув немного от боли. Минато в этот момент серьёзно начал волноваться за одноклассницу, он хотел помочь ей встать, но она сама быстро встала, сказав быстро.

\- И-Идём, у нас нет времени!

Вдруг все начали слышать громкий шум и всё здание начало сотрясаться сильнее чем раньше. Было слышно, как нечто огромное ползало по стене общежития, преследуя видимо двоих. Они добежали до крыши, девушка быстро закрыла дверь за собой и выдохнула с облегчением, отходя от двери.

\- Мы в безопасности, пока...

Минато посмотрел по сторонам и увидел сразу две вещи, зацепившие его внимание: первое–обстановка прямо как тогда, когда он приехал вместе с Джейденом в Иватодай и кстати говоря, второе–Джейден внизу, который хромая идёт назад от каких-то тёмных существ, с кинжалом в руках. Но сейчас случилось то, от чего даже Минато удивился с лихвой–что-то поднималось на крышу с громким шумом. Сперва на краю показались две тёмные, длинные руки. В одной из них была большая синяя маска на лбу которой была римская цифра 1. Оно будто огляделось по сторонам с помощью маски и поднялось наверх, показывая что у этого существа далеко не несколько рук. Их было огромное количество и почти во всех были мечи. Оно виляло ими в разные стороны, явно желая порубить школьников.

***

Мицуру была в командной комнате вместе с Икутски, они быстро искали, куда делись Аризато с Такебой. Акихико тем временем побежал на помощь Джейдену, которого окружили монстры.

\- Вот, они на крыше! Я пойду к ним! - сказала серьёзно Кириджо и собралась идти, но её остановил директор рядом, сказав заинтересованно.

\- Стой! И сообщи Акихико, чтобы он не торопился.

***

На улице.

\- Ч-ЧЁРТ! Уйдите от меня! - кричал в страхе Джейден, с трясущимся кинжалом в руке. Вдруг одна из тварей накинулась на блондина, он по чистой случайности смог уклониться, но не так как хотелось бы. Монстр задел когтями левую щеку блондина, от чего там появилась хоть и не большая, но довольно глубокая рана. Кровь капала на землю, Джейден сперва с трясущимися руками посмотрел на собственную кровь и на него снова накинулась другая тварь, на этот раз повалив Корра на землю. Он выронил кинжал и посмотрел на монстров, после чего...в его голове эта ситуация начала выглядеть как воспоминание из прошлого. Больное для него воспоминание. Корр встал медленно с земли, игнорируя боль.

\- Никогда...Никогда... - говорил он медленно и с накапливающимся гневом в голосе.

\- Никогда не смотри на меня с высока, ублюдок! - крикнул с яростью Джейден и он начал слышать странный голос в голове.

Наконец-то...долго мне пришлось ждать тебя...

***

Крыша общежития.

\- Это то нечто, что атаковало здание...мы называем их Тенями! - сказала Юкари, не отводя взгляда от монстра. Минато увидел как девушка достала тот пистолет, который они видели не так давно. Она подняла его и сказала себе.

\- Мне нужно сражаться...Я...Я могу призвать её...проблем нет... - с каждым словом её уверенность в голосе слабела. Она сделала то, чего Аризато уж точно не ожидал: Такеба приставила дуло пистолета к своей голове и пыталась нажать на курок, с тяжелым дыханием. Тень тем временем побежала на двоих и намеревалась убить их, Юкари всеми силами пыталась выстрелить, но у неё никак не получалось. В итоге, монстр ударил девушку одной из своих рук, отбросив её тем самым в сторону.

\- Юкари! - крикнул взволнованно Минато и увидел как тот пистолет, что был в руках Такебы лежал у его ног. Разум Аризато затемнился. Прямо перед его лицом пролетела синяя бабочка, не свойственное существо для данной ситуации. Парень сам не зная зачем поднял оружие и сначала посмотрев на него...приставил его дуло к своему виску. Минато тихо начал говорить.

\- Пер...со...на. - и после этого...выстрелил. Он услышал звук, будто разбилось стекло. Вокруг него начал кружиться ветер и появляться синее свечение и над его головой появилось странное существо. Оно напоминало человека в белой, странной броне, серой кожей и огромной арфой на спине. Лицом оно напоминало Минато, те же черты, разве что глаза и рот были ярко красными а волосы на голове были белого цвета. На существа был так же ярко красный шарф, конец которого парил в воздухе. Оно начало говорить странным голосом.

\- Я это ты...а ты это я...

Вдруг, это существо начало корчиться от боли и его голова будто взорвалась. Минато чувствовал адскую головную боль, от чего он даже начал кричать. Существо над ним покрылось красным и из его тела вырвалось нечто более жуткое, в тёмной мантии с цепями, вокруг него было восемь гробов, а на лице была жуткая маска, похожая на череп неизвестного монстра. Оно с помощью двух мечей сперва разрубило одним ударом Тень, а потом начала рвать её на куски голыми руками. Когда оно закончило, в руке существа осталась лишь небольшая часть руки монстра. Существо быстро раздавило эту часть собственной рукой.

***

Улица.

\- Не прощу, твари! - крикнул яростно Джейден, смотря на нескольких монстров перед ним. Он начал чувствовать небывалый прилив сил, скорее всего из-за выросшей в нём злости. Он поднял быстро кинжал на земле и метнул его прямо в голову одного из монстров. Корр заметил как над ним появляться странное существо в красном разорванном балахоне, у него были длинные когти а лицо было наполовину скрыто сломанной маской с улыбкой, а там где должна была быть вторая часть маски, было видно взбешённое, изуродованное лицо с зелёным глазом. Кожа существа была тёмной как ночь и оно будто с постоянными рывками от злости быстро атаковало монстров с яростным рёвом, не оставляя и следа от них. Издалека был виден Акихико Санада, который с шоком смотрел на столь жёсткую картину.

\- Ч-Что это за хрень...!? - еле он выдавил из себя.

Когда монстры пропали, существо над блондином исчезло. Джейден начал немного шататься и он потерял сознание. 

***

Командная комната.

Мицуру была удивлена подобному открытию. У двоих новеньких мало того что был потенциал, так и ещё не слабый. Разве что непонятно что с Минато, почему его сила так резко изменилась?

\- Отлично. Ещё два обладателя Персон найдены. - сказал с улыбкой Икутски, смотря на экран.

***

Крыша общежития.

Минато увидел как существо сперва превратилось в то, чем оно было раньше и после этого исчезло.

\- Орфей... - сказал в слух Аризато, он каким-то образом понял как зовут это нечто. Орфей.

\- Всё кончено...? - спросила Юкари, попытавшись встать с земли. Удар от Тени был не слабым. Аризато не долго думая подбежал к ней и помог встать, она довольно мило смутилась, сказав.

\- С-Спасибо...

Стоило ей посмотреть за спину парня, как она увидела оставшуюся от огромной Тени более мелкую, но тоже вполне опасную для них.

\- Аризато-кун! - сказала она быстро и Минато одним точным движением клинка разрубил Тень, заставив её тем самым испариться. Аризато вздохнул и начал чувствовать себя уставшим. Его голова начала кружиться и он взялся за голову, выронив меч. После чего...он упал на землю, без сознания.

\- Э-Эй! Ты чего...!? Проснись! - говорила взволнованно Такеба, пытаясь разбудить синеволосого парня. Но, у неё это так и не вышло.


	3. 3. Время всё объяснять.

Минато открыл глаза и увидел, что он сейчас находиться в той синей комнате...как её..Бархатная комната...

\- Как же приятно вас вновь здесь увидеть. - сказал с как всегда странной улыбкой Игорь.

\- Что со мной случилось...? - спросил Аризато, вспомнив нападение на общежитие, а точнее что случилось в самый разгар этого. Что это было за существо над ним и что это за Тени?

\- Вы потеряли сознание после того, как пробудилась ваша "сила". Как я вижу, это Орфей откликнулся на ваш зов..." сказал Игорь спокойно. Синеволосый вспомнил имя существа, но оно мало ему что говорило в данный момент. Он конечно знает о древнегреческой легенде про Орфея и Эвридику, но в данный момент это ничего не значит.

\- Сила? Вы о чём вообще говорите? - задал вопрос не понимающий Минато, смотря на длинноносого.

\- Эта сила называется Персона, она проявление вашего разума. Персона- это грань вашей личности, которая проявляется, когда вы реагируете на внешние раздражители. Вы можете себе представить это как маску, которая защищает вас, когда вы преодолеваете множество трудностей. - *я 100% уверен что это неправильный перевод*

-Маска...? 

\- Когда вы используете вашу Персону, вы должны направить свою внутреннюю силу. Ваша способность эволюционирует благодаря Социальным Связям--вашими эмоциональные связями с другими. Чем сильнее ваши Социальные связи, тем сильнее ваша Персона. Пожалуйста, запомните это. Теперь же...Время идёт в вашем мире. Я не должен держать вас здесь. В следующий раз, вы придете сюда по собственному желанию.

\- Подождите, у меня есть ещё- -, хотел сказать Минато, но он начал чувствовать как он возвращается в реальность.

\- ...До скорой встречи...

***

Минато чувствовал как его голова будто трещала по швам, видимо пробуждение этой Персоны на него слишком сильно подействовало. Он медленно открыл глаза и увидел что он сейчас лежит на больничной кровати, да и как он понял–парень сейчас лежит в больнице. Он приподнялся и заметил сидящую рядом с собой Юкари Такебу, с перевязанной ногой, ведь её ранил осколок стекла тогда. Когда девушка увидела проснувшегося одноклассника, она сказала с облегчением.

\- Слава богу ты проснулся...Сколько тебе нужно для сна? Ты уже целую неделю проспал! - Минато не совсем понял что она имела ввиду этими словами. Не сказать что у него был прям выбор, быть без сознания или нет. Он посмотрел на неё непонимающе, от чего она вздохнула и сказала более понятно.

\- Я за тебя сильно волновалась.

\- Прости за это, Такеба-сан. - сказал он, отводя от неё взгляд. Возможно дело в его характере, но он не любит когда люди волнуются за него. 

\- Почему ты здесь? - спросил он, не смотря на неё.

\- Ты мне жизнь спас, знаешь ли. Так что я не собираюсь оставлять тебя здесь одного." - сказала она спокойно и с небольшой улыбкой. Минато всё же вернул к ней свой взгляд и их глаза встретились на пару секунд, но Юкари прервала контакт и Аризато спросил.

\- Так, что сказали врачи?

\- Доктор ничего плохого в твоём состоянии не увидел, ты просто был ослабевшим. Но из-за того как долго ты спал, я не могла не волноваться, понимаешь? И ещё...прости что никак не помогла тогда. Я должна была тебя защищать и в итоге ничего не могла сделать...но твоя сила...она была невероятной.

\- Сила...Ты за Персону? - спросил Аризато, не потому что он не знал, а потому что он хотел подтвердить это. Она пару раз моргнула и сказала.

\- Да, но откуда ты знаешь? Погоди, ты же произнёс это когда призвал её. 

Видимо, не все пробуждают свою силу как он, и уж тем более не попадают в место между сном и явью.

\- Я и сам не знаю, почему произнёс это. Честно. А что это были за монстры тогда? - задал вопрос синеволосый.

\- Мы их называем Тенями. Слушай, я знаю что у тебя много вопросов, но мы всё объясним тебе и Джейдену позже.

\- Джейдену? А с ним что? Когда я был на крыше, я видел как его преследовали Тени. Он в порядке?

\- Да, он тоже пробудил Персону, как и ты. Я и Мицуру с директором её не увидели толком, а вот Акихико был рядом в тот момент и он всерьёз не может рассказать о Персоне. Говорит что это надо самому увидеть. Он кстати проснулся задолго до тебя, видимо ты был куда истощеннее его в тот момент.

Так значит и блондин смог призвать Персону. Да и исходя из того что сказала Такеба, можно понять что Минато всё же единственный такой особенный оказался в плане призыва.

\- Он вообще для нас загадка. Мицуру-сенпай и Икутски попросту не рассказывают о Джейдене и откуда они узнали о его возможном потенциале. Но...это не совсем то, о чём я хотела тебе сказать. Я хотела сказать...что я такая как ты.

\- Как я? Ты о чём? - спросил Минато и увидел как она подошла к окну. Дальше её голос звучал так, будто ей было затруднительно говорить.

\- Мой отец погиб в инциденте когда я была маленькой. И я с моей мамой сейчас не так уж и ладим. Ты тоже один, верно?

\- Да, мои родители погибли десять лет назад. - подтвердил её слова Аризато.

\- Говоря честно, я уже знаю о твоём прошлом. Мне это казалось неправильным, так что я решила рассказать тебе о своём. Это произошло в 99 году, тогда в одном месте произошёл огромный взрыв. Предположительно, мой папа умер во взрыве, но никто в действительности не знает что произошло. Он работал в лаборатории, у Kirijo-Group. Так что, я надеюсь поискать ещё и попробовать найти хоть что-то о том дне. Вот почему я хожу в Геккукан, и почему я была с тобой на крыше. Конечно, я запаниковала и была бесполезна. Я с ними сражалась впервые тоже. Прости, если бы не я, ты был бы сейчас в полном порядке...

\- Не говори так. Не сказать что ты не пыталась помочь. - сказал Аризато спокойно.

\- Но ты без единого сомнения призвал Персону. 

\- А если бы у меня и были сомнения, то я не уверен что мы бы сейчас сидели в больнице. - сказал он и немного улыбнулся.

\- Это не смешно, Аризато. - сказала она серьёзно. Он понимал что она сейчас чувствует себя виноватой за тот случай, он просто хотел разрядить хоть чуть-чуть обстановку.

\- Прости, Такеба-сан. Мне жаль слышать такое о твоём отце. Не думаю что стоит говорить это, но я знаю какого это.

\- Спасибо, Аризато. - сказала она с улыбкой и отошла от окна в сторону его кровати. По какой-то причине, Минато чувствовал как его сердце начало биться быстрее в этот момент. Когда она села вновь рядом с ним...солнечный свет от окна делал её более милой, нет, прекрасной. Возможно дело в атмосфере или в свете от садящегося солнца на заднем плане, но Аризато точно чувствовал как его щёки вновь нагреваются, как тогда, когда они шли впервые в школу.

\- Пожалуйста. Я рад видеть, что Тень не навредила тебе. - сказал парень, пытаясь отвести взгляд и скрыть красноту на лице, спасибо солнечному свету, который помог ему в этом.

\- Всё же, плохо наверное с моей стороны вываливать на тебя всё это, в ту же минуту как ты проснулся. Пока я ждала, единственное о чём я думала, это о том, как много я от тебя скрывала. Я знала что как только ты проснёшься, я скажу тебе правду. Так что, спасибо за то, что выслушал. Я давно хотела поделиться этим с кем-нибудь. - после этих слов, Юкари протянула ему свою руку. Он взял её и почувствовал теплоту, нежность и несколько мозолей, сразу ассоциирующиеся со стрельбой из лука. После короткого рукопожатия, Такеба направилась к выходу, сказав.

\- Ну, мне пора. Отдыхай и будь хорошим пациентом. Пока!

\- Пока, Такеба-сан... - попрощался с ней Минато, на лице которого медленно появилась небольшая улыбка...которая вскоре исчезла из-за головной боли.

***

На следующий день. Школа. Раннее утро.

Минато с зевком шёл в сторону школы, после больницы он чувствовал себя немного лучше. Когда он был возле ворот, к нему подошёл радостный Джунпей, сказав.

\- Йоу, давно не виделись. Чего тебя так долго не было? Живот болел или...?

\- Нет, просто плохо было. - ответил кратко Минато, понимая что Иори ему попросту не поверит, если он скажет что неделю назад сражался с монстрами, напавшими на общежитие. Кстати об этом, когда Аризато возвращался в общежитие, он нигде не видел Джейдена. Никто не знает куда он постоянно уходит, да и о нём самом толком ничего не известно. Как понял Минато–о его прошлом в общем известно лишь Мицуру и Икутски. Да и по пути в школу он нигде его не увидел, что с этим парнем?

\- Неважно, я сегодня не тот старый Джунпей! Сейчас ты видишь меня НАСТОЯЩЕГО! И кстати, хватит быть таким хмурым, ведь у тебя есть я в качестве друга! - говорил быстро Иори. Двое увидели как к ним подходит Юкари, которую Аризато был немного рад видеть, всё же он не забыл об их разговоре в больнице.

\- У кого-то полно энергии...я услышала тебя за километр отсюда, серьёзно. - сказала она, подойдя к двоим. Джунпей поднял бровь и спросил, посмотрев на одноклассников.

\- А чего это вы все раздельно ходите? Вы же вроде в одном общежитии живёте...?

\- Слушай, если ты опять заговоришь о слухах, я тебя прибью. - сказала раздраженно Юкари, от чего Иори дёрнулся и сказал быстро.

\- Чего? Я вообще то за тебя, Минато и Джейдена, или как его там! Вы все ходите раздельно!

Лицо Юкари в этот момент немного покраснело и она сказала нервно, понимая что она слишком быстро пришла к не тому выводу.

\- А-А, точно, Кхм...Прости. К-Кстати да, после первого дня я его не видела по пути в школу. Я его даже в общежитии редко вижу, чем он постоянно занят? - спросила девушка, посмотрев на двоих. Они лишь пожали плечами, откуда им то об этом знать? Джунпей пошёл вперёд, оставив двоих позади. Как только Иори зашел в школу, Юкари повернула голову к синеволосому, сказав.

\- Аризато, ты как? Лучше стало?

Он кивнул слабо и сказал спокойно.

\- Немного. Голова вроде бы не болит.

\- Хорошо. Раз уж ты узнал о Тенях, Икутски хочет поговорить с тобой и Джейденом сегодня. Приходи на четвёртый этаж общежития после школы. Не забудь, это важно. - Сказала Юкари. Минато кивнул и они пошли в школу.

***

После школы, монорельс.

Аризато сидел в монорельсе, езжая назад в общежитие. Сегодня не случилось ничего особенного, разве что синеволосому вновь пришлось помочь обделённому внимательностью Иори, от чего за Минато в классе начали говорить чаще. Не сказать что это ему было нужно, лучше уж они просто не обращают на него внимание. Минато посмотрел по сторонам и увидел парня, о котором говорили утром–Джейден. Он сидел и сонно смотрел в окно, явно уставший. Он по началу выглядел как довольно разговорчивый человек, но по какой-то причине он стал словно призраком–его редко кто видит и разговаривает. Максимум в классе его можно увидеть, а вот в общежитии и уж тем более после школы–нет. Про него много говорят девушки, но как слышал Аризато, он не обращает на них внимание вообще, и когда они его зовут куда-то, то он просто отказывается, без причин. Он будто не хочет заводить здесь друзей. Даже у Джунпея не особо получалось разговаривать с ним, а это многое уже говорит. Когда они вышли из монорельса на нужной остановке, Джейден всё же заметил Минато и сказал, зевнув.

\- Привет, ты как?

\- Нормально. Выглядишь уставшим, с чего вдруг? - спросил Аризато, от чего блондин протёр немного глаза, сказав.

\- Занят был...*зевок*. Весёлая ночка была, верно? Мне ещё ничего не рассказали, ждали когда ты выйдешь из больницы. Честно, я чуть в штаны не наложил тогда. Сначала меня схватила огромная хрень с кучей рук, потом я себе чуть спину не повредил и в итоге меня спасла как её...Блин, называли же недавно... - говорил Корр, пытаясь вспомнить название его силы.

\- Персона. - ответил Минато.

\- Точно. Ладно, нужно идти на четвёртый этаж, выяснять что за хрень тогда произошла... - сказал Джейден. Минато тут с ним был немного согласен, ему тоже хочется узнать природу этого явления.

***

Общежитие. Вечер.

Двое зашли в нужное им место и увидели что на первом этаже никого нет. Возможно все сейчас ждут их на четвёртом этаже, как и говорилось изначально. Когда они поднимались наверх, Минато решил спросить.

\- Куда ты постоянно уходишь после школы?

\- Н-Не важно. Мне...просто надо кое-куда уходить, больше тебе знать не надо. - ответил он нервно, похоже эта тема по какой-то причине ему не совсем комфортна. Аризато решил не задавать больше вопросов, если он не хочет ничего говорить, то и пусть молчит. Это его право.

Когда двое пришли на четвёртый этаж, они увидели сидящих на диванах Мицуру, Юкари, Директора и Акихико, которого видел до этого Корр. 

\- А, вы пришли. Я рад видеть что ты в порядке, Аризато. - сказал спокойно Икутски. Двое сели на диван рядом с остальными и директор продолжил говорить.

\- Кстати, Аризато, я так полагаю ты ещё не видел его. Это Акихико, я говорил о нём не так давно. - сказал директор, представив капитана боксёрской команды. Тот кивнул и сказал с небольшой улыбкой.

\- Привет. 

\- Ладно, пора начать. Давайте я задам вам вопрос: вы бы поверили мне, если бы я сказал что в дне есть больше чем 24 часа? - спросил мужчина, от чего Джейден ответил.

\- Что, ещё раз...?

Мицуру немного посмеялась и ответила.

\- Я не удивлена такой реакции, но всё же, вы уже видели подобное. Помните ночь, когда вы приехали сюда? Вы должны были заметить странности тогда: нигде нет света, машины стоят на месте, нет электричества и куча гробов на улице...Это–Тёмный Час, временной период, спрятанный между одним днём и следующим.

\- То есть, под спрятанным имеется в виду, что он наступает только в полночь? - спросил Минато, рассуждая о том что сказала Кириджо.

\- Да. Тёмный Час проявляется как только часы бьют 12, и так каждую ночь. - Сказал Икутски.

\- Погодите, а куда деваются все люди в этот момент? И почему только мы появляемся в этот час? - спросил непонимающе Джейден. Акихико хмыкнул и сказал спокойно, сложив руки.

\- Вообще-то, люди никуда не пропадают, они остаются там же где и были.

\- Стоп...все эти гробы тогда... - сказал Корр, начиная понимать, что хочет сказать Санада.

\- Именно. Обычные люди ничего не видят, потому что они спят в своих гробах. Но, это не то что делает Тёмный Час таким интересным. Помните тех монстров...? Мы называем их Тенями. Они появляются во время Тёмного Часа и атакуют любого, кто не в гробу. Поэтому, мы должны уничтожать их. Звучит весело, верно? - спросил с улыбкой Санада, от чего сидящая рядом Мицуру спросила недовольно.

\- Акихико! Почему ты говоришь так? Тебя ранили не так давно из-за твоего же легкомыслия!

\- Ну, ну, он выполняет свою работу как надо. - сказал Икутски, попробовав успокоить двоих. После этого, он вернул внимание к двоим парням и сказал.

\- Сокращаю длинную историю. Мы–specialized extracurricular execution squad, ну или просто SEES. На бумаге, мы просто школьный клуб. Но на самом деле, эта группа нужна для устранения Теней. Мицуру лидер, а я консультант.

\- Тень поглощает разум своей добычи, жертва становиться похожей на ходячий труп. Они ответственны за большинство инцидентов, всплывающих в новостях, если и не за все. Минато понимал к чему идёт речь. К Персонам. Ведь очевидно, что эта сила способна противостоять Теням.

\- Хоть это и редкость, но всё же есть люди, способные функционировать во время Тёмного Часа. Есть даже те, кто способен призвать свою силу против Теней. Эта сила–Персона, вы её использовали не так давно. Что значит–только вы можете побеждать их.

\- Я понимаю. - сказал Минато, в действительности поняв всё это.

\- А вот я не совсем понял, Иктуски-сан. - сказал Джейден, от чего директор поправил его немного.

\- Икутски.

\- Простите. А откуда вообще взялся Тёмный Час? Он что, всегда был в этом мире?

\- Это затруднительный вопрос. Кстати, Корр, ты ведь раньше уже видел Тёмный Час и призывал Персону, разве нет? - спросил Икутски, от чего Корр был в натуральном ступоре. О чём они сейчас?

\- В твоём досье написано, что ты однажды неоднократно говорил своей тёте о каких-то небылицах про тёмных монстров и гробы вокруг. Это случилось после... - хотела договорить Мицуру, но как только она увидела взгляд блондина, на котором чуть ли не читалось: "Ради бога, ничего не говорите.", она решила сказать другое.

\- Неважно. Так, помнишь ты это? 

\- Вообще, вспоминая сейчас...да, что-то такое было. Тогда у меня был...хреновый день, и я ходил по городу до полночи, как вдруг всё казалось вымершим, с кучей гробов на улице. Я, естественно, испугался и на меня напало что-то тёмное. Меня защитил тогда странный дух и это видимо была моя Персона. Как только всё кончилось, я побежал домой рассказывать что случилось, но мне никто не поверил и я уже начал думать что это была просто галлюцинация. Но...приехав сюда и увидев всё это вновь...всё опять начало всплывать в моей голове. Чёрт, выходит я не один такой, кто видел всю эту паранормальщину. - сказал Джейден, вспоминая прошлое. Двое увидели как на стол перед ними положили кейс и открыли его. Внутри лежало два пистолета и нашивки с буквами SEES. 

\- То, что директор хочет сказать: мы хотим, чтобы присоединились к нам. Мы подготовили Пробудители для вас. Будет лучше, если вы не откажетесь от этого. - сказала Мицуру, посмотрев на двоих. Минато, долго не размышляя, ответил.

\- Хорошо.

Юкари в этот момент выдохнула с облегчением, сказав.

\- Я уж думала ты скажешь «нет». 

\- А ты? Твоя Персона довольно сильная, а нам это очень полезно. - сказал Акихико, посмотрев на сидящего блондина. Тот пару секунд молчал и ответил.

\- Я...Я не знаю, честно. Я понимаю что это важно, но...я правда не знаю.

\- У тебя есть те, кого ты хочешь защитить? По моему это уже отличная мотивация помогать нам. - сказал Акихико, от чего Джейден не хило так помрачнел в лице. Мицуру понимала в чём дело и сказала спокойно.

\- Если ты не хочешь, то можешь не присоединяться к нам, никто тебя не заставит. Просто пойми, мы хотим защитить жителей этого города от Теней, без нас, все вокруг станут ходячими мертвецами, не способными говорить или даже мыслить. Выбор за тобой.

Джейден всё же, через некоторое время, ответил со вздохом.

\- Я согласен.

\- Отлично, два новых участника. Добро пожаловать в SEES. - сказала Юкари с улыбкой. Икутски кивнул и сказал.

\- Огромное вам спасибо. Я и в правду рад. Насчёт ваших комнат, почему бы вам не остаться там, где вы уже есть?

\- Ну, звучит неплох- Минутку. А если бы вдруг у нас не было потенциала, то мы бы что, остались в этом общежитии? - спросил Корр, только сейчас подумав об этой странности.

\- Конечно нет. Мы бы вас отправили в другое общежитие или на крайний случай обратно к вашей родне. Подвергать риску жизни не пользователей Персон ни в коем случае нельзя. - ответил директор.

\- Может даже хорошо, что я с Персоной... - сказал себе тихо блондин.  
Теперь, это официально: Аризато Минато и Джейден Корр–новые члены группы SEES.  
Вдруг в голове Минато случилось что то странное. Он услышал голос, сказавший ему о какой-то Аркане. Шут.

\- Эй, ты в порядке? Выглядишь так, будто отключился. - сказал Акихико, увидев как Аризато взялся немного за голову.

\- Ничего, просто всё ещё уставший от больницы. - ответил сонно Аризато. Ему пора идти отдыхать.

\- Лучше выспись, а то так до болезни недалеко. - сказала немного взволнованно Юкари, посмотрев на Минато. Он кивнул и пошёл к себе, пока остальные делали тоже самое. Последним должен был выйти Джейден, но его остановила Мицуру, сказав.

\- Подожди, Корр. Можно с тобой поговорить?

Блондин повернулся к ней и кивнул, он всё же понимал к чему это.

\- Скажи честно, информация в твоём деле–она достоверна?

\- Ну...да. Вы же не расскажите никому за это?

\- Не волнуйся, никто кроме меня с Икуцки не знает об этом. Просто...сколько я не наблюдаю за тобой, ты не похож на хулигана, и уж тем более на преступника, как написано в твоём деле.

\- Тогда...были не совсем хорошие обстоятельства, это всё что я могу сказать. А зачем вам это знать?

\- Это важно для нашей группы, чтобы подобные инциденты не появлялись вновь. Но я тебе поверю, всё же на плохого человека ты не смахиваешь. Можно задать ещё один вопрос?

\- Д-Да, конечно.

\- Почему ты присоединился к нам, несмотря на сомнения?

\- У меня и так в жизни ничего не наладиться из-за этого дела с полицией, так что...лучше потратить свою жизнь хоть на что-то полезное. Всё равно я большего не могу сделать.

Мицуру поняла и сказала спокойно.

\- Хорошо, можешь идти. Спокойной ночи.

Джейден кивнул и вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь.

***

Комната Минато. Ночь.

Аризато почему-то не мог нормально заснуть. Что-то ему мешало. Кто знает, может это из-за новой информации, или из-за вопросов в голове Аризато. Откуда изначально взялся Тёмный Час и давно он существует? Этот вопрос пытался задать Корр, но Икутски сменил тему, явно что-то зная об этом. Да и Кириджо видимо знает об этом. Кто такой Игорь и что за контракт всё таки подписал Минато?

Раздумывая обо всём этом, Аризато и не заметил, как свет в комнате стал более зелёным чем обычно. Как уже понял парень–наступил Тёмный Час. 

\- Привет, как ты? - спросил возле него из ниоткуда появившийся мальчик в полосатой пижаме, которого он видел не так давно. Минато повернул к нему голову, сказав.

\- Откуда ты взялся здесь? - спросил Минато спокойно. Мальчик улыбнулся немного, сказав.

\- Я всегда здесь. Конец скоро придет. Я вспомнил это, поэтому решил сказать тебе.

\- Конец? О чём ты? - спросил Минато и всё же приподнялся с кровати.

\- Конец всего...Но честно говоря, я не очень понимаю что это. - ответил мальчик с недоумевающим выражением лица.

"Конец всего..." подумал Аризато, не понимая тоже о чём идёт речь.

\- О, ты видимо пробудил свою силу. И необычная она, на самом деле. Столько разновидностей, возможностей...Помнишь, как мы впервые встретились? Не забывай за контракт. Я буду смотреть за тобой, даже когда ты забудешь обо мне.

Минато смотрел на него с явным непониманием. И не от того, что говорит мальчик, а по другой абстрактной причине. Аризато почему-то находит его знакомым, хотя до этого он точно не видел мальчика. Кто он?

\- Хорошо, увидимся позже. - сказал неизвестный с улыбкой и как в прошлый раз исчез в темноте. Минато лёг обратно и подумал.

"Всё непонятнее и непонятнее... Я точно скоро с ума сойду..."


End file.
